X-Men: Standing Guard Season 1 EXTRAS
by 66Dragon
Summary: The Epic First Season of X-Men: Standing Guard had a lot going on, but there's more you haven't seen! This is a collection of deleted scenes, plots, characters, and more from the first season of Standing Guard! Also included are the first looks at Season 2 of the series and it's spinoff Bishop! Rated M for violence, language, sexual themes, dark themes.
1. Weekly Update 1

**Here it is. The first week after **_**X-Men: Standing Guard**_**…It's kind of cold, isn't it? Anyway, I'll be doing these every week (or so) to keep you all updated on the progress of Season 2 and **_**Bishop**_**. Please leave reviews if you enjoyed the series or some bonus content I publish as it is the **_**only**_** way for me to know that my story is being appreciated. Remember, you can also catch all of this news on my Twitter.**

**1)I am almost done writing Episode One of **_**X-Men: Standing Guard**_** Season 2. It's a relatively slow episode compared to the end of the season, but I think it does a decent job as a standalone episode and to reintroduce you to the **_**X-Men**_** universe. I'm suffering from lack of time and too much devotion to my main project to be writing much _X-Men_ though, so keep in mind that you'll get episodes whenever.**

**2)I have completed work on the **_**Bishop**_** pilot. I'll be premiering that in July for your approval. I'm already starting work on Episode Two and this series is going to be epic!**

**3) Season 1 specials begin in July. All of those deleted scenes that I was talking about? They'll be coming out starting the first Wednesday in July. I'll be intermixing deleted scenes with new sneak peeks at Season 2 (I'll also have the official story for Season 2 and **_**Bishop**_** on my profile by the first Wednesday of July), including a full trailer about the time of comic-con. **

**Thank you all so much for your love on Season One! Thanks to you guys, we have a second season and a spin-off! I can't tell you how much that means to me. However, just because we made our goal doesn't mean I don't need reviews. Every review tells me whether or not a person likes my story. Don't be afraid to tell me you didn't like something, I appreciate it when people point things out to me. Keep an eye on my Twitter for special sneak peeks (there are some already out, go check those out!) and keep an eye here for exclusive Season 2 sneak peeks!**

**Until next week!**


	2. Bishop Sneak Peek 1

The four X-Men panted heavily. They had been chasing the shadowy figure across rooftops for almost fifteen minutes and it seemed she never tired. They had followed their mysterious figure into an abandoned apartment building in the Bronx. It was dark inside, messy; furniture was scattered, shredded, and toppled. Paper had blown in through the cracked windows and littered the floor. Old beer bottles and rocks rolled around in the gentle evening wind. The lights from the street shone in through the cracked windows and cast a soft light on the floor.

"Eyes open." Scott Summers warned. He adjusted his goggles to a stun setting. They weren't here to kill their target, they weren't even here to fight. If she insisted on a fight, though, she'd get it.

Next to Scott was his wife Jean Grey. The fiery mutant with brilliant red hair stood at the ready, attempting to sense any movement in the building.

Rogue and Kitty stood shoulder-to-shoulder. The brunette in shades of blue stood looking warily. She had a sneaking suspicion of who their mysterious shadow figure was, but she needed to get close to find out for sure.

The white-streaked belle stood in her green and yellow uniform, brown trench coat billowing in the wind, her right glove in her left hand, leaving the pale flesh exposed and ready for battle.

For a moment there was complete silence in the apartment building other than the sound of the X-Men breathing. Something dropped in the middle of them and spun, spitting out smoke. Rogue tackled Kitty to one side while Jean and Scott backed away to the other. An arrow flew out of the smoke and stabbed Jean in the shoulder, letting out an electrical current and dropping her to the floor. Scott shouted her name and went to check on her. Three more arrows shot out of the smoke. Scott fired his beam of pure energy in return, but forgot that stun didn't cut through objects. The purple-tipped arrows imbedded in his flesh and rendered him unconscious alongside his wife.

Kitty and Rogue stood up, facing the smoke. An arrow flew out at Rogue, but the belle caught it with one hand. Another arrow flew out and the belle caught it again, dropping the other arrow. Smoke hissed out of the purple canister attached to the second arrow and Rogue collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Kitty braced her fists and phased slightly so that any object hurled at her would pass through. Nothing happened for a moment. Then a figure dropped out of the rafters and landed in front of Kitty.

She was Kitty's height, maybe a little taller. She wore skin-tight dark purple pants and black combat boots. Lighter purple plates of armor covered her thighs and calves. A white scarf hung from her waist. Her torso and arms were covered with the same dark purple fabric, with lighter purple armor plates covering her stomach, chest, and arms. She wore a dark purple hood and a black domino mask. A quiver hung on her back, a purple bow in her hands. The vigilante notched an arrow and aimed it at Kitty.

"You have failed this city!" she shouted, something altering her voice, and let the arrow fly.


	3. Weekly Update 2

**Weekly Update #2:  
-**

-  
Welcome back to another brand new weekly update for **X-Men: Standing Guard**! It's the end of June and the beginning of July. I'm glad to announce that release dates for both **X-Men: Standing Guard** and **Bishop** have been released. They are below:

**X-Men: Standing Guard  
_September 6th_**

**Bishop  
_September 14th_  
**

You might be able to tell, or not, that these dates are not Wednesdays. Due to the fact that a higher amount of people visit my stories on the weekend (specifically Saturday), I've decided to move both **X-Men** and **Bishop** to this new slot. If you don't like this, let me know and I can easily change it!

You may also have noticed that **Bishop **premieres the _Sunday_ after **X-Men**'s _Saturday_ release! What's going on there? The second episode of **X-Men** Season 2 immediately precedes the Series Premiere of **Bishop **in both release dates and events in-story. Pretty cool, huh? Just wait, that's not even the most exciting thing to happen that weekend!

Here's something else for you: **X-Men** will run a full season without needing any reviews to continue. For the series to be renewed for the third and final season, however, it will need 50 reviews again. **Bishop** will operate on the same requirements as **X-Men** did the first season. We'll need twenty-five reviews for the second half of the season (trust me, that cliffhanger will make you want the next episode!), then fifty for **Bishop** to be renewed for Season 2. I'm not 100% sure you'll be getting a **#XMENSGS3** or **#KBishopS2**, it all depends on how things in my life sort out.

_PLEASE NOTE: All release dates are scheduled to change, this is most likely when I'll release the episodes, but no promises!_  
-

-  
**Changes Coming in Season 2**  
-

After everything that happened in Season 1 (the death of Kurt, Rogue's loss of power, etc.), things are going to be very different for the X-Men in the upcoming season. I've made some drastic changes to several characters, most of which are end-of-season related, but are visible from the very beginning.

Rahne/Wolfsbane is going to be having a nice story arc in Season 2. Some of you may recognize it from the comics, some may not. I'm not going into too many details, but it will result in her leaving the X-Men.

Rogue and X-23 are a very big part of Season 2 still. While Rogue remains the "main" character, Laura is going to have two separate arcs in the coming season. One will begin in the second episode, one will culminate two episodes after the mid-season finale. She's going to do something in the season finale that will knock your boots off. I've already written the scene! ;)

Just for a general idea: only Episode 1 and 5 out of the first 6 episodes don't have a _major_ cliffhanger.  
-

-  
**News and Updates**  
-

So, how has writing been going? The minute I published that update last week, I not only finished Episode 1 of **X-Men**, but Episode 2 _in the same day_. I've already gotten almost done writing Episode 3 already! I'm trying to work in bundles, get a few episodes of **X-Men** done, then write **Bishop** (by far the harder series to write). I've been doing pretty well. Been spilling my guts on my Twitter account. Check that out! (Link on Profile)

I'm actually getting ready to finally get to work on my main project. After four years of planning, character creating, character erasing, character killing, bombings, mass shootings, and every other sort of mischief I can create, I'm finally ready to start working on it. Because my series exists in a completely different and separate world from **X-Men** and **Bishop**, once I start, it doesn't seem like I'll be writing our dear mutants and vigilantes for some time. I'm attempting to write as much as I can in the month of July, then I'll stop. It's damn near impossible I'll actually be able to finish both series in that one month, so expect after a few weeks some huge delays in episode releases. Remember, it doesn't mean that I've stopped writing it (unless I say otherwise), but it does mean that it's taking time. To keep up with episodes, follow my stories!  
-

-  
**New One-Shot series?  
**-

I've recently had the inspiration to write a few new series, but obviously I can't do that, so I was considering writing a few one or three off shorts based around characters in the **X-Men** series. Right now, I have three that I want to do:

**1) X-Men Origins: Rogue  
**Explaining the origins of our favorite bad-ass, sass-talkin', so damn sexy Southern Belle in the **X-Men: Standing Guard** universe. If I do this, I'll end up spoiling some _huge_ character reveals (that you guys didn't catch on to, so I have to practically scream it!). It will be two "chapters" skimming through important events in Rogue's life that will ultimately end with her walking in to the coffee shop in the pilot.

**2) Lyla Miller: Private Eye  
**Classic _Film Noir_, with a mutant twist! In the comics, Lyla worked for X-(something or other, can't rightly remember), and worked as a detective. In **X-Men**, as you'll see in Season 2, she's very smart and notices things. (Amara even refers to her as Ms. Sherlock Holmes.) I have a plot set in motion, don't know how long it'll be, but I do know it'll introduce Jaimie Madrox (Multiple-Man) to the **X-Men: Standing Guard** universe.

**3) Chylde of the Night  
**You have to be past the mid-season of the second Season of **X-Men: Standing Guard** to understand this one, so it won't be until after that when this is released, but it's going to revolve around Piotr's sister Illyana Rasputin/Magik/NightChylde. Can't give too much on it right now, but it's going to be good. It'd only be a one-shot.

If you like these series ideas (remember, only 1-3 chapters), I'd love to do them. The Lyla story will premiere over the summer, the Rogue one taking **X-Men: Standing Guard**'s spot on Wednesday during the first part of the season, and Illyana's will take place over the mid-season break. If you have any other ideas, or would like to write one yourself and have it featured here, message me! I'm always open!  
-

-  
Anyways, that's all I have for right now. Just a few general updates: subscribe to my **X-Men: Standing Guard Season 1 Specials **story for these weekly updates. I've released the first _three _deleted scenes from Season 1 over there! Really important stuff! The second update is that I'm working on a **Bishop** trailer and a **X-Men **Season 2 teaser right now. I'll release those the week before SDCC 2014 as well as the **Bishop** pilot for your approval. Keep the reviews coming. I appreciate them. Just because we hit 50, doesn't mean we need to stop! Finally, check out my Twitter. Huge spoilers and extra specials on there.

Thank you for your support, and here's to Season 2!  
-

-  
Also, here's a nice little...something for you:

/66Dragon66/status/484184755349360640  
-


	4. Deleted Scenes Part 1

**Remember those deleted scenes I kept mentioning in Season 1? Here's the first few!**

_**S1E04- "Thriller"**_

_Fife, Scotland_

_Immediate Vicinity_

_November 1st, 05:08 GDT_

The blackbird cruised over the mountains and the lakes, fog rolling off of them in the early morning light. There were farmhouses scattered about, little lights on the green, wet grass of the Scottish lands. Jean and Scott were asleep in their seats, Jean's head resting on Scott's shoulders. Wolverine and Danielle were up front, Wolverine piloting. Danielle was gazing out the windows dreamily, looking down on the plains and mountains, the deep, clear blue lakes shining and glistening.

"Isn't it beautiful, Logan?" Danielle sighed.

"Yeah, it's nice." Logan replied. "Kinda reminds me of your old village except...wetter."

Danielle laughed. "Do you remember what my grandfather said when he saw you?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied gruffly. "He said there was no way on this Earth I was a good match for you."

Danielle leaned her head on his shoulder. "Grandfather also believed rain dances _actually worked_."

"I never said I thought he was right." Logan replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How long until we're there?" Danielle asked.

"Ten, fifteen minutes." Logan replied.

"Ah well," Danielle sighed, sitting up and straightening her hair. She glanced back at Scott and Jean. "Do you think they'll wake up when we land?"

Logan glanced at her doubtfully. "With me piloting?" he asked.

"Good point." Danielle laughed. She paused in silence for a minute. "I wonder what the kids are up to?"  
-

-  
_**S1E10 The Price of Revenge**_

_-  
Xavier Institute  
February 15, 17:09 EST  
_-

Lorna wandered around the exterior of the Institute, levitating a small metal sphere in her hand. The emerald mutant's powers had progressed greatly during the time she had been at the Institute. She was still struggling with her anger, but Professor Xavier was slowly helping her get a better grip on it.

The ground was white, covered in several inches of snow from Wednesday's storm. The temperature was cold and wet. It felt like it was clinging to Lorna's face. She loved the cold and the snow. The sharp temperatures biting into her skin made her feel alive.

Lorna turned a corner and decided to take a path into the small woods surrounding the Institute. The path was covered in snow, but still distinguishable. Lorna followed it into the woods, absentmindedly thinking about random things, the sphere floating at her side as she traveled into the woods. She lowered her arm and the sphere continued to follow her.

Lorna was starting to feel the cold and was ready to turn back when she saw Rahne, sitting on a bench in the cold, looking at the ground. She dropped the ball into her hand and pocketed it, walking over and sitting on the bench next to Rahne.

"What's up, kid?" she asked.

Rahne glanced at her, her eyes bloodshot. "Oh, hey Lorna." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" Lorna asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Rahne replied, sniffling a little and taking a deep breath of cold air. "I was just thinkin'."

"About what?" Lorna asked.

Rahne remained silent, standing up and looking away.

"Was it about Scotland?"

Rahne sighed and looked at the white earth.

"What's bothering you?"

"I—I feel like a murd'r. Professor Xavier said that it's self-defense, but…" Rahne looked at Lorna. "We're supposed t' be heroes, use our gifts t' help o'ers—but how can we be heroes if we save one life by takin' another?"

Lorna nodded. She looked at Rahne for a moment, thinking, before standing up and facing the Scot.

"Hit on me." Lorna said.

"What?" Rahne asked, completely taken aback.

"Hit me." Lorna repeated.

"No!" Rahne replied. "I'm not goin' t' hit ya, Lorna!"

"Why not?" Lorna asked. "You can't keep all of these emotions bottled up inside of you, Rahne. Eventually they're going to come bursting out and you won't be able to control them."

Rahne looked at her and pushed Lorna's chest gently.

Lorna raised an eyebrow.

"That the best you got, kid?" she asked.

Rahne rolled her eyes and hit her again, a little harder.

"Harder." Lorna encouraged.

"I—I can't do this, Lorna." Rahne said.

"You're still having sessions with Professor Xavier?" Lorna asked.

"Yes,"

"Well so am I,"

Rahne looked at her in surprise.

"See, I have an issue with my anger. I can't control it sometimes and it gets the better of me, makes me do things I regret. I talk with the Professor, and it helps, but sometimes talking isn't good enough." Lorna grabbed Rahne's wrists, raising them to a fighting position. "Sometimes I just have to let my anger out before it consumes me."

"I still don't see why I need t' hit _you_." Rahne replied.

"I'm going to ask you a question. If the answer is yes, then hit me. If the answer is no, then just stand there, got it?"

Rahne nodded uneasily.

"Are you angry?"

Rahne hit Lorna's chest gently.

"Are you upset?"

Rahne hit her again, a little harder this time.

"Are you sad?"

Again.

"Do you want to hurt someone?"

Harder, much more so.

"Do you feel helpless?"

Nothing this time.

Lorna adjusted her questions. "On a scale of a pinch to a full on blow to the stomach, how angry are you?"

Rahne raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!"

Rahne hesitated, then hit Lorna in the stomach so hard, the green haired mutant fell to the ground, clutching it.

"Oh!" Rahne exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Lorna gasped and grinned. "It's fine. Your mechanics were all wrong."

Lorna took Rahne's extended hand and stood up. "I think you need some lessons in boxing. Come on inside and we'll finish this off on a punching bag."  
-

-  
**If you liked these and want to see more, let me know in a review. Also, check out my weekly updates! If you have any questions, message me!**


	5. Weekly Update 3

**Here we are again, another week has passed, and more work has been done. I am almost done with Episode ****_Four _****of ****_X-Men: Standing Guard _****Season 2, and have begun work on Episode 2 of ****_Bishop_****. I've completed the ****_Bishop _****series trailer and am working on the ****_X-Men_**** trailer now. Both trailers (along with the ****_Bishop_**** pilot)will be released next Wednesday.**

**I've received no feedback on the idea for short stories based around individual characters from the _X-Men_ Universe, so I've decided not to do them.**

**I've been publishing more sneak peeks on my Twitter. I really suggest you check those out! **

**This week's Season 1 content is the deleted scene from Episode Six where Kitty talks about McKenna and this sheds more light on events of the season.**

**One last thing (this update is going to be rather short): When the ****_Bishop_** **pilot and trailers air next week, I need as many reviews as possible to tell me what you think and what I should change. The _Bishop_ pilot will need at least five reviews to make it to series and then another 20 over the course of the next four episodes. _X-Men_ will complete it's second season without the need for reviews to continue in segments, but we will need 50 total to be renewed for a third season (assuming I do one, and I might not).**

**Remember! Next Week is the Big Week!  
-**

**-  
NOTICE:  
-**

**-  
There will be no weekly update next week, nor will there be any deleted scenes next week. I trust two trailers and a pilot should keep you occupied. Remember to review!**


	6. McKenna Pryde Explained (Flashback)

_ '__So what does your family think of this?'_ Kate asked.

_'__Hmm…?'_ Kitty replied.

_'__Being a super-hero, rescuing helpless people like me, I'm sure your family is proud.'_

Kitty frowned sadly. Kate must have detected her emotional shift because she apologized.

_'__It's not a problem. It's just…I don't talk to my family much'_

_'__Why not?'_

_'__My father is a drunk and a meth user, so he's no fun to talk to, my mother is hardcore Jewish and constantly drilling into me all of these traditions and prayers…it's exhausting.'_

_'__Eh,' _Kate replied. _'Do you have a brother or sister? I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a sister.'_

Kitty smiled. _'I had a sister; her name was McKenna. McKenna Pryde.'_

_'__Had?'_ Kate asked.

_'__Yeah, she died in a hit-and-run about six years ago.'_

_'__I'm so sorry,'_ Kate said.

_'__It's fine. It wasn't even really a hit and run. She wasn't watching where she was going and neither was the driver. He hit her right in front of our house. He stopped, called the paramedics, and tried to help, bless his soul, but it was useless.'_

_'__Do you think about her a lot?'_ Kate asked.

Kitty stopped. _'I have recently. I was always upset with her for being so stupid…now I realize how selfish I was.'_

Kate did something that Kitty could only describe as a mental hug.

_'__So what about you? What does your boyfriend think of you going on these dangerous charity missions overseas?'_ Kitty asked, changing the subject.

_'__I don't have one.'_ Kate replied.

_'No boyfriend, really?'_ Kitty asked.

_'No, surprisingly not.'_ Kate replied with a hint of humor in her voice.

The Blackbird was flying at great speed towards Dubai. Hawkeye and Jean were in the front seats, piloting and discussing the mission. Kitty and Kurt were in the back, leaning against the cool metal. Kurt was doing something on his phone and Kitty was talking to Kate telepathically. Talking with a hostage was easier than she'd thought.

_'Surely you've had offers.'_ Kitty asked.

_'Honey, I'm rich, of course I've had offers.'_ Kate said. _'But what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?'_

Kitty hesitated before carefully replying. _'Kinda'_

_'Kinda? How can you 'kinda' have a boyfriend?'_

_'We kinda got in a fight and we're not talking.'_

_'You're using the word 'kinda' a lot.'_ Kate remarked.

_'Well it was more of me screaming and him trying to calm me down.'_

_'Well that sounds like a very decent guy.'_

_'Really?'_ Kitty asked.

_'Oh yeah! I mean, it's not like he started screaming back at you. He was trying to calm you down.'_

_'He's 6'6", I'm glad he didn't start yelling back.'_ Kitty said.

Kate laughed. Maybe a little too loud because at that moment, the Captain walked in the room.

_'Uh-oh!'_

_'What?'_ Kitty asked, sitting up.

_'The Captain dude is back. He's got two of his cronies with him and a box. I don't like this, I don't like this.'_ Kate said, her voice rising in panic.

_'Shh!'_ Kitty shushed. _'Shh! What're they doing?'_

_'They're placing...blue lights in the room...?'_

Kitty waited.

_'Oh crap, I think we've been found out!'_


	7. Thank You!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to publish this short announcement. As you most likely are aware, I published the ****_Bishop_**** trailer and pilot yesterday for your review (please leave reviews on that) as well as the trailer for Season 2 of ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_****. The response to these three postings blew my mind. Previously the highest amount of views on all of my stories in a single day was ****_X-Men: Standing Guard _****Season 1 when we achieved 97 views. Yesterday we received over 139 views (a 50% raise in viewing)! Thank you all so much and keep the support coming! I can't wait for you to see Season 2 and ****_Bishop_****! It's going to be awesome!**

**If you aren't already, please follow the following stories to keep up with new content from me:**

_X-Men: Standing Guard Season 1_

**_X-Men: Standing Guard Season 1 EXTRAS_**

**_X-Men: Standing Guard Season 2_**

**_Bishop: Season 1_**

Please leave reviews because it is the only way for me to know if my series is being enjoyed! Once more thank you for all of the support and keep it coming! With the most possible exception of next week (Comic-Con), I'll have something coming from me weekly whether it be sneak peeks at upcoming episodes, deleted scenes and extras from previous ones, or just a weekly update until at least December (I've been working!)

**If you really want to keep up with what's going on here, follow me on Twitter (link on my Profile)!**


	8. Weekly Update 4

**It is good to be back! In case you were unaware, there was no weekly update last week because of ****_Comic-Con_**** and boy was it epic! DC's Mega Panel, Marvel's Panel, whole bunch of other shit...They need this every few months...**

**Anyways, I'm back. Time to get to the nitty-gritty. I've written about half of Episode Five of ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_****, mostly the B-scenes. I've still got one B-plot and the main plot to write, then I'm done. I hope to have Episode Six done in time to do another trailer before the new season premieres September 6th! I've been having some writer's block recently, but am finding it much easier to write on demand now, so that's good. I can't wait to get started on the second half of the season. I'm having some timeline conflicts, so I'll have to resolve that, but five out of the first six episodes are epic! There's no leisure time this season!**

**Character development this season is going to be through the roof. Once the season is finished (and you've recovered from the final scene), go read the first episode, then the last episode, and compare things. Characters will arrive and leave, relationships will begin and end, the X-Men you see in Episode One will be so vastly different from the one in the final episode. **

**And now onto ****_Bishop_****. I published the pilot two weeks ago and have found little time to work on it since. That, combined with the fact that ****_not a single review has been posted_****, I'm not sure that the series will be published. Kate and Eli's story will still be in ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_****, as well as the rest of the Young Avengers. Since I'm moving episodes back to a bi-monthly schedule again this Fall, I may have shorts that help explain ****_Bishop_**** should the series not go to publication. If you do want to see the series, post reviews. If you don't, that's less work for me.**

**I'm working on a sneak peek for this week, but it might be out a little late or not at all. I published a Comic-Con exclusive teaser "What do you know?" for ****_X-Men_**** recently, so I probably won't publish a teaser this week. Next week should be the last of the Season 1 specials. I'll (hopefully) be explaining plot lines in Season 1, etc.**

**Twitter has been a little slow this week, but I'm almost ready to reveal the title card for S2E01, which will be exclusively on Twitter a week before it's on my profile. By the season premiere, you should have the titles for the first three episodes, and the description for the first two.**

**I hope you all enjoyed Comic-Con! If anything special happened, let me know! I'd love to hear about it! I can't wait for you to see ****_X-Men: Standing Guard _****Season 2. If you haven't already, go and subscribe to the Season 2 story! Make sure to leave reviews (the only way for me to know if you are enjoying the content) and I'll see you next week!**


	9. XMen Movie? Crossovers? Avengers v XMen?

So I was thinking about what I was going to do with Season 3 of **_X-Men: Standing Guard_**and I realized that there could never really be a third season. It would be too drawn out.

**SO**

What if instead of a Season 3, I made**_X-Men: Standing Guard_** Season 3 a "movie"? I think that would help sell the story better. Slight Spoiler Ahead: There will be a three year gap***** between Season 2 and 3.

**SO**

I'm considering (heavily) filling in the story with some (short) crossovers. How would you like to see my version of **_Avengers v. X-Men_**or a team up with **_Guardians of the Galaxy_**? Maybe even travel to** Asgard** and help **Thor**? A lot of the story plots that take place between 2 &amp; 3 happen here.

If you think this is a good idea, let me know! **Leave** **a review**, or message me! I'd love to work with some of you guys to write these stories! If you have anything specific you want to see, if you have any questions, message me!  
-

-  
*** Length of time may be changed.**


	10. Weekly Update 5

**I'm back! Not much to report this week. I finally finished Episode Five last night and am working on Episode Six (the mid-season finale). So much has changed already, I can't disclose the main plotlines, only that *two* new members will be arriving and one will be leaving. Well, two if you count...anyway:**

**At the time of writing this I can't be sure if I'll get the extra content out this week. I was supposed to publish a short chapter explaining the deleted "Thieves Guild" storyline that was supposed to be used on Gambit, Domino, and Longshot at the end of last season, but I had to cancel it. If I can't get it out this week, I promise I'll get it out next week. Also next week I'll be moving to Saturdays!**

**You might have noticed, but I changed the cover for ****_X-Men: Standing Guard _****Season 2. This cover is for "X-Men #18" written by ****_Arrow_**** and ****_The Flash_**** executive produce Marc Guggenheim. Check that out! I plan on releasing one more "launch" trailer for ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_**** Season 2, then several clips and maybe an article explaining what's coming up. I can't wait to show you all Season 2!**

**I went to see Guardians of the Galaxy this weekend. It was EPIC! I give it a 9/10 purely because I was disappointed with Rocket's morals. Just me. I recommend you go see it, and I will most definitely be going to see it ****_at least_**** one more time! The movie was epic. The characters were brilliant. The story was good. The humor was...well...hilarious. The special effects were...wow. Like I said, go check it out. I think Groot was my favorite character. Tell me what you think!**

**Now, some sad news. The ****_Bishop _****pilot has been up for three weeks and not a single review has been posted. No follows or favorites either. I'm now putting a 5 review requirement to get the series rolling. If we don't get five reviews in the next week, I'm going to leave the pilot and we'll never see the series come to light. If you liked the pilot, say something.**

**That's pretty much it for this week. Sorry for pushing this out late. I've been very busy. I hope you all had a great week and I can't wait to get to Season 2 with you! Go check out Guardians! Also, there's a HUGE character reveal on my Twitter! Enjoy!**


	11. Weekly Update 6

**Welcome back to another Weekly Update! I hope you've all had a wonderful week! Hey! It's Saturday! Did you miss Wednesday, Dragon? No! Because _X-Men: Standing Guard _episodes will be airing on Saturdays, I've already moved my updates there to get you used to the change! I've ****got a bit of progress on ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_**** done this week, but I'm only about a quarter of the way through with Episode Six, and there's so much to write!**

**In case you didn't see it, I've named the first recurring character for Season 2 on my Twitter! Julian Keller will be making his ****_Standing Guard_**** debut in 2x02 "Young Avenger." Yes, he will have relations with Laura, but his character might not be initially what you suspected...For more information on that, check out the first exclusive look at Season 2 with this week's clip! I'll be announcing the main villain this week on Twitter, so to see that early, follow me on Twitter! (The link is on my profile)**

**Sadly, I must say that ****_Bishop_**** will not be getting off of the ground. The pilot will remain published for you to read, and the second episode of ****_Standing Guard _****will still feature Kate Bishop, and future episodes will feature events from Bishop's world, but no Bishop. Sadly, not a single review was posted. **

**I've been discussing in past weeks about an ****_X-Men: Standing Guard _****"movie" taking the place of Season 3 and many of you are in favor of that. I'll also be doing crossovers revolving around major plotlines such as "Avengers v. X-Men" and "Guardians of the Galaxy" as well as a story on Asgard with Thor. I can't detail anything about these crossovers or the movies, because it would spoil practically the entirety of Season 2 and stories and characters you haven't even met yet!**

**The Season Premiere of _X-Men: Standing Guard_ is Saturday, September 6th. Keep an eye on Twitter and these weekly updates for all the juicy details. Also, in case you missed it, I published the title card for Episode 1 of Season 2 on my profile and on Twitter. I also changed the cover for Season 2. There's two new characters from Season 2 on there. See if you can name them!**

**Anyway, lots of writing to do. Have a great week and I'll see you next Saturday!  
-**

**-  
_X-Men: Standing Guard  
Season 2 Episode 1  
"In Need of an Angel"  
September 6th  
-_**


	12. Meet Julian Keller

"Who's that?"

"Oh, I'd stay away from her if I were you man."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard the stories of the tiger lady?"

"Who?"

"Laura Kinney, that girl you got the hots for? Every guy who's tried to get _close_ to her has ended up with dislocated shoulders, broken fingers…she doesn't like guys, despite how much the guys like her."

"Laura Kinney? That's a nice name."

"Don't you dare."

"I think I'll give it a try."

"Dumb-ass."

The boy laughed, brushed his long dark hair behind his ear and walked towards the dark-haired girl in a T-shirt.

"Hi," he greeted.

Laura turned around from watching a hay-ride.

"Hello." She returned politely, but coldly, and turned back to watching the hay-ride.

He paused. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. "Laura, right?"

Laura turned and stared at him intently, as if trying to scan his brain for anomalies.

"I'm Jullian. Jullian Keller." He greeted. His green eyes twinkled as he extended a hand.

Laura stared at his hand, trying to decide whether to remove it or not, then shook it.

"Nice to meet you."  
-

-  
**X-Men: Standing Guard  
Season 2 Premiere  
September 6th  
-**


	13. New Schedule VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey! Where's the weekly update ****_numero _****seven? If you follow me on Twitter, you'd know that this week is the beginning of something beautiful. I'm moving ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_**** and Weekly Updates to SATURDAY! So check back this Saturday for the Weekly Update.**

**The Season 2 Premiere of ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_**** is right around the corner (literally two Saturdays away!) so I highly recommend you follow ****_X-Men_**** Season 2 to keep up with the stories. Season 2 is going to be so much bigger and better than Season 1. It's also the final season. (Don't worry, go back through my weekly updates and you'll see why.)**

**So with ****_X-Men_**** moving to Saturday, what's the new schedule? Well lucky for you, I can answer that!**

SATURDAY- "X-Men: Standing Guard Episode"

**SUNDAY- "X-Men: Standing Guard Episode Epilogue"**

**WEDNESDAY- Sneak Peek at the next episode.**

**You might also notice, from the list, that "Author's Reviews" are no longer a thing. I'll be explaining that in this week's update. Until then!**


	14. Weekly Update 7

**Hey! It really is on Saturday this time! Sorry for the mix-up last week. There will be a clip this week and a launch trailer next week, then after that we're on to bi-weekly episodes! Anyways, let's get started on this week's update.**

**The clip this week will be introducing you to someone you already know, and who was announced earlier this week on Twitter. Meet the main villain for Season 2: _Mr. Sinister_! There are so many villains in Season 2, even some of the heroes we once fought besides, it was hard to narrow down the main villain. Obviously President Kelly and the Sentinels are out (yes, they're back), the Phoenix Force is out for most of the season (she's back too!), and naming the traitorous hero who becomes a villain would be too spoilery, so I will say the main villain is Mr. Sinister. Besides, he fits the mold best. Expect to see a clip introducing him...though not as you might expect...soon!**

**So, how far along am I on Episode Six? Not too much further. I'm about 2/3 of the way done, but there's a lot to write, mostly major plot points, and a lot to prepare for. With school starting back up, it looks like I'm not going to be making release dates for the second-half of the season. My apologies. Just keep reviews coming and I'll keep writing! I can't wait for you all to see Season 2!**

**That's about it. I hope to see you all next week for the premiere trailer. Also, if you haven't, _GO FOLLOW THE SEASON 2 STORY_! **

**Thanks and have a great week!**


	15. Main Villain Reveal Clip

**Here's the main villain reveal for Season 2 of ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_****! Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Sinister!  
-**

**-**A loud explosion sounded. Chunks of light-blue and white wall were thrown inwards. Bookshelves were knocked down. Smoke filled the air. Laura and Jullian were knocked against the wall and fell to the ground. Laura coughed and dragged herself behind the overturned study desk the two had been standing next to. Jullian hauled himself next to her.

"What—the hell?" he demanded. "Is this someone's idea of a prank?"

Laura snuck a peek over the desk before ducking back down. "Five men, one leader, four guards. Not a typical school shooting."

"Very observant." Jullian noted, almost unconsciously saying it out loud. "What do we do?"

"Stay down." Laura ordered. "Give me a moment."

Laura reached up and tapped her ear comm once, twice, three times, then three more times for slightly longer, then three more short taps. S O S in Morse Code. Every member of the X-Men knew it. She tapped her ear comm a total of three times (for maximum chance of the others receiving the message), and let go.

"Stay down." Laura urged. She glanced around the corner and got her first look at the attacker. He was tall, with white, burned skin and exposed muscles. She could see them at work as he overturned a table. He had a small remnant of smooth, black hair on his head, his eyes were dark and glowed with a red energy. He was dressed in black pants, red shirt, and a white lab coat. His four guards were probably hired guns, all dressed in ski-masks and casual clothes, sporting heavy assault rifles.

The hole this man had blown in the wall was large enough for a car to drive in. It opened into the main road. Shops glowing with "OPEN" signs and deals displayed in their windows lined the streets. People were panicking, running about. One man came out of his store with a gun, but the white-skinned man's guard shot him down in the street, arousing screams from a group of schoolgirls huddled in the corner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Mr. Sinister!" The white man spoke. Groups of children were huddling about the doorway, glancing inward. Laura was wondering what was taking the X-Men so long to get here.

"Now, I'm not here to hurt anybody…much…I'm just here for some mutants."


	16. Season 2 Launch Trailer

**Here is the final trailer for Season 2 of **_**X-Men: Standing Guard**_**. I appreciate all of the support you guys have been throwing at this series, and let me tell you it is really helping. Anyways, enjoy, and look for some new faces!  
-**

**-  
**_"The evil men do lives after them, the good is oft interred in their bones. So let it be." –William Shakespeare_  
-

-  
_"…six month anniversary of the Days of Future Past event. Yes, it's hard to believe, but six months ago mutants traveled _through time_ to save President Robert Kelly from assassination by mutant terrorist Erik Lenscherr, aka Magneto._

_While the initial aftershock of the event shattered mutant-human relations and battles between mutants and Sentinels broke out all over the nation, a peace treaty was ratified by President Kelly and Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute. This treaty brought fighting on a major scale to a halt as well as many anti-mutant legislation in Congress. America's move has inspired many countries around the world, although Russia, Iran, and North Korea are still proceeding with their Sentinel Programs despite global outrage. _

_Startling news broke earlier this week that Worthington Labs was developing a "cure to mutants". While Worthington Labs founder and CEO Warren Worthington II declined to comment, sources close to the Labs state that Worthington is mere weeks away from developing the cure. The Senate Mutant-Affairs committee is expected to call Mr. Worthington in front of them later this week to discuss breaches in the mutant-human peace treaty. S.H.I.E.L.D. will not be in attendance."_  
-

"Who's that?"

"Oh, I'd stay away from her if I were you man."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard the stories of the tiger lady?"

"Who?"

"Laura Kinney, that girl you got the hots for? Every guy who's tried to get _close_ to her has ended up with dislocated shoulders, broken fingers…she doesn't like guys, despite how much the guys like her."

"Laura Kinney? That's a nice name."

"Don't you dare."

"I think I'll give it a try."

"Dumb-ass."

The boy laughed, brushed his long dark hair behind his ear and walked towards the dark-haired girl in a T-shirt.

"Hi," he greeted.

Laura turned around.

"Hello." She returned politely, but coldly, and turned back.

He paused. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. "Laura, right?"

Laura turned and stared at him intently, as if trying to scan his brain for anomalies.

"I'm Jullian. Jullian Keller." He greeted. His green eyes twinkled as he extended a hand.

Laura stared at his hand, trying to decide whether to remove it or not, then shook it.

"Nice to meet you."  
-

Erik beckoned with his wrist and the jet crashed into the building, spraying glass and steel at the board members. They darted for the door. Worthington tripped and looked up at the spinning blades of the jet, heading straight for him. Warren dropped his coat off of his shoulders, grabbed his father, and jumped out of the window, flexing his wings and flying off into the distance.  
-

The hole this man had blown in the wall was large enough for a car to drive in. It opened into the main road. Shops glowing with "OPEN" signs and deals displayed in their windows lined the streets. People were panicking, running about. One man came out of his store with a gun, but the white-skinned man's guard shot him down in the street, arousing screams from a group of schoolgirls huddled in the corner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Mr. Sinister!" The white man spoke.

"Now, I'm not here to hurt anybody…much…I'm just here for some mutants."  
-

_She wasn't in the maze anymore. She had already proven she was a killer, that she could handle herself. Several more sessions like the previous one and she was no longer weak. Now she was moving to stealth tactics. Several HYDRA soldiers were on break in the bio-room. She had been shown three to kill. She had to do it without anyone noticing. Failure meant punishment._

_Since the Weapon X facility was located underground, HYDRA soldiers couldn't go above ground to relax, so there were large rooms with plants and trees spotted throughout the facility for the soldiers to take breaks. The light on the ceiling even imitated the sun's position at that time during the day._

_X-23 crawled through the trees. The leaves barely whispered as she slid from limb to limb like a snake, silent as a cat, dangerous as Damocles' sword._

_The assassin spotted her first target. He was sitting on a bench in the corner reading a newspaper. He was the first HYDRA agent X-23 had seen without his mask on. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a square jaw and a sharp nose. He seemed very interested in one article, scanning it with his eyes acutely. Laura moved above him and glanced around. No one was looking, no one was nearby. This would be easy…_  
-

"There's a lot to explain. And if you'll let me, I'd like to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Rogue asked.

"I'm putting together a team, and I'd like you and your specific set of abilities and resources on my team."

"Team?" Rogue asked.

"Well," The girl replied. "It's really more of a…force."  
-

-  
**X-Men: Standing Guard  
Season 2: Dark Secrets  
Season Premiere Next Saturday!  
-**

"What'd you call us down here for, Prof.?" Bobby asked, rubbing his eyes. "If this is an emergency Danger Room session, I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"No, Bobby, I'm afraid that this is not a drill." Charles said. "Is everyone here?"

Distant confirmations came from sleepy mouths.

"Good. I've been doing some looking over our computer systems the last two weeks. Someone has been sending encrypted messages through Cerebro."

That woke everyone up.

"The culprit was very good, and I just discovered where the transmission was going tonight:"

"Genosha"

Shock rippled through the X-Men.

"Wait, Professor, what are you saying?" Amara asked.

"I'm saying, my dear X-Men." Charles replied gravely. "We have a traitor among us."


	17. Weekly Update 8

**It's the final weekly update of the Summer! Next week, _X-Men: Standing Guard_ returns with new episodes and a new season! I can't wait to start publishing, I've _just finished Episode Six_ which means the entire first half of Season 2 is complete! I've got some statistics about the first few episodes below. I can tell you that things are changing so drastically in the first few episodes, there's barely any time to breathe!**

**I've released the title for Episode Two this week on Twitter. It is entitled "Young Avenger" and was meant to be the crossover and series-wide premiere of Kate Bishop and the _Bishop_ series. Unfortunately, _Bishop_ won't be happening due to a lack of reviews. Don't worry, when Part 2 of the season opens, you'll have a two-part _Bishop_ and _X-Men_ crossover including a _Spectacular_ character! Take a guess at that character in the reviews section! You can check out the title and description for Episode Two on my Profile, and follow me on Twitter (link on profile) to get early access and exclusive sneak peeks at upcoming episodes.**

**Now, I have a _bit_ of bad news. The way everything was originally planned out, episodes of _X-Men _****and****_ Bishop _would be alternating, but since _Bishop_ isn't happening, that means that episodes of _X-Men _will be airing bi-weekly. Don't worry. I have some specials to keep you tied over in that missing week of content that will help explain the _X-Men_ universe a little better.**

**Now then, what awaits everyone in Season 2? Let's see!**

**\- Fourteen New Characters which will re-define _X-Men_ in ways you didn't think possible!**

**\- I'm _Assembling_ quite a cool cameo.**

**\- Huge betrayal.**

**\- The return of an old enemy**

**\- The beginnings of several new enemies**

**\- The Original X-Men Team roster is finally filled out**

**\- New love interests**

**\- A _nightmarish_ twist to a character that reveals probably a bit too much about someone's past**

**\- A startling revelation about McKenna Pryde and Rogue's relationship**

**\- The beginnings of a new team. Well, it's really more of a [REDACTED]...**

**Then, in Part 2 of Season 2...**

**\- Two-Part _Bishop_ crossover event**

**\- Seven more new characters**

**\- Flashbacks to explain a character's past in more detail so they make more sense**

**\- A visit to the Magical realm**

**\- Spectacular cameos**

**\- A shocking final scene that you literally could not have predicted!**

**That's just what I can say without spoiling huge amounts. As I view the _X-Men: Standing Guard_ series, Season 1 was the prelude. Season 2 and 3 are the real thing, and the movie (YES! A movie!) is the giant-ass Epilogue! I can't wait to start publishing, things only get better the further down the line we go!**

**Alright, Season 3 is go! I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to write, but I can confirm it won't be coming out until next Fall. I can confirm it will consist of twelve episodes with the following storylines:**

**(3-Part) Guardians of the Galaxy crossover**

**(2-Part) Avengers v. X-Men/Young Avengers v. X-Men**

**(2-Part) Storyline that takes the X-Men to Asgard!**

**A Season Finale that will shock you to your core (though not as bad as the Season 2 finale...)**

**Now then, I've only got _two_ episodes to fill in with epicness. What big storylines do you want to see mixed in with Guardians, Avengers, and Asgard? Tell me below!**

**To end off this update, here's something interesting I tweeted out this week:**

_**"Who like Magik shows?"**_


	18. Epic New Season Teaser

"_In hindsight we accomplished what was necessary." Charles said. "With the rise of the Sentinel Army, drastic measures had to be taken. Enemies became allies. Allies became strangers. Help came from unlikely sources and many revealed their true potential in a battle against extinction. Unfortunately, battles can not be won without sacrifices. While the Sentinel Army was stopped, it was stopped at immeasurable personal cost. The loss of Nightcrawler, Squid, and Rogue's powers among many other lives has struck us hard. We have to rise above these pains, however, if we are to be ready for the next battle."_  
-

-  
**This Saturday**  
-

Rogue jumped in. She stood up and aimed an arrow at Quinn.

"You have failed this city!"

She turned the arrow at McKenna and fired. The assassin darted to the side and fired her own arrows. Rogue moved to the side and the arrow struck an elderly woman in the shoulder. Rogue cursed and ran up on stage, firing arrows to keep McKenna busy. She had forgotten how good McKenna truly was, though. McKenna returned fire, nicking one of Rogue's purple armor plates.  
-

-  
**Be Ready**  
-

Laura leapt. She had taken the time she had been talking to Sinister to study her opponents. The man holding the girl was within her reach. She had been coiling her legs like a cat before it pounced on a butterfly. Laura soared through the air, flipped, ejected her foot claw, and sliced the gun in half before digging her claws into the first man's shoulders. She grabbed the school-girl and tossed her back towards her friends. The other three soldiers opened fire on her. She yelped and dropped to the ground.  
-

-  
**For The Epic New Season**  
-

The two charged at each other, Ms. Marvel swinging. Rogue slid between her legs and placed a firm kick to the base of her spine. Ms. Marvel stumbled and caught Rogue's punch. Rogue intertwined her leg with Ms. Marvel's and twisted, causing the blonde to fall down. Rogue slammed her foot down at Ms. Marvel's stomach, but the Avenger rolled to the side and stood up, swinging again. Rogue dodged her punches, caught some, and ducked others.  
-

-  
**X-Men: Standing Guard  
Season 2 Premiere  
Saturday, September 6****th****  
**-

"That doesn't explain how you got this number"

"There's a lot to explain. And if you'll let me, I'd like to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Rogue asked.

"I'm putting together a team, and I'd like you and your specific set of abilities and resources on my team."

"Team?" Rogue asked.

"Well," The red-haired girl with orange streaks replied. "It's really more of a…force."


	19. Weekly Update 9

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed your first week of _X-Men: Standing Guard _Season 2! Now, this season may seem like it's off to a slow start, but in Episode Three, things get kicked up to the next level! Anyway, I'm still doing weekly updates every Saturday, and will be publishing another sneak peek at _X-Men _2x02 this upcoming Wednesday because _Bishop_ wouldn't have started yet. You may notice a different style to these weekly updates. This is how I'm going to be doing them from now on. Let me know your feedback!**

**Progress on ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_****: **Doing good on this front. About 1/3 of the way through Episode Seven (Part 1 of the Mid-Season Premiere) and writing a scene a day to make sure I get stuff done. Going pretty well. Just introduced two new characters and am planning on adding a third one at the beginning of Season 3 (I know! So many!)

**Reactions to this week's episode: **So far I've only got the one response from MakingT'ingsGoBoom. While I appreciate their dedication, I really do need more than one person a week to review. We need roughly _three_ reviews per episode to make it to a total of fifty. Just type in anything and submit it. It could be random letters for all I care. The review lets me know "hey! I read your story and I want you to make more!"

**Twitter/Special Announcements: **Let me see...ah yes! In case you missed it, we broke our previous viewing record in a single day! The old record was 139, the new one is 144! Thanks guys! Also, we had over _One Thousand_ views overall on **X-Men: Standing Guard** last season! Woot woot!

I've also released the Episode Three title and description on Twitter. Sorry for being late!

**Other: **Thanks for your loyalty and have a great week!


	20. Thank You & Exclusive Clip

**Thank you all so much for your support on this series! In case you missed it, on Sunday we blew our previous views-in-a-single-day record of 144 out of the water and got almost 300! Also, we're at 1,500 views for the whole month A screenshot of the achievement is on my Twitter. To thank you all so much for your support, here's an exclusive clip from a future episode of ****_X-Men: Standing Guard_****.**

Jullian was waiting by the door of the theater. He looked cold, Laura thought. He was wearing a black shirt and a school jacket, black with green sleeves. His dark jeans clung to his frame. His messy black hair blew in the wind. He looked strong, yet compassionate.

Laura was dressed in black leather pants, insulated and armored, she had stolen them from her uniform and simply removed the orange stripes. She had on a yellow turtleneck and her usual black motorcycle jacket. She had combed and straightened her hair as well as borrowed some of Amara's makeup, which had been rather difficult because the teen had been practically watching her every move.

The snow was starting to fall and the wind blew it into Laura's and Jullian's faces. She smiled when she saw him and darted over, hugging him tightly. He smiled and put a gloved hand on her cheek, pressing his lips to hers. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers into his hair. He rested his hands on her lower back, pushing her stomach into his. She smiled and pulled away.

"I can see you really meant what you said." She whispered softly, snow falling into her hair.

Jullian grinned. "Of course I did." He kissed her again.

Laura opened her mouth to say something, but instead, snowflakes flew inside and she gagged on the intake of powdery ice. Jullian laughed. "They're snowflakes, silly! Catch one on your tongue!"

Laura looked at him curiously, but stuck out her tongue and caught one. It was cold, and yet somehow sweet. She looked at him with a new enthusiasm in her eyes and Jullian laughed.

"Alright, it's cold. Let's go inside." He said. He offered her his arm and Laura slid hers into his. Jullian led her inside the theater.  
-

-  
**X-Men: Standing Guard  
New Episode October 4th  
**-


	21. Technical Difficulties

PLEASE NOTICE: I am having severe technical difficulties which prevent me from editing or uploading documents. I apologize for this inconvenience, and I am working as quickly as possible to get everything working again. Until then, all content is on hiatus. Follow me on Twitter for details.


End file.
